The present invention relates to a door lock/unlock system, and more particularly to a door lock/unlock control system for vehicle doors.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. (Heisei) 1-177364 discloses a locking knob for locking and unlocking a vehicle door from a passenger compartment of a vehicle.